The Mystery in the Lady
by Myzinglink
Summary: This is an AU fic, set in 1880's London. Lord Seeley Booth runs into a beautiful lady that has no memory of her identity.  Will they find out together?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**Here is the first multi chapter fic I have done in quite a while. Any suggestions and constructive reviews are appreciated.

I do not own Bones. Is that enough of a disclaimer?

Enjoy!

* * *

_Screams…Men…Ropes…Anger…Hurt…Panic…Hurt…Water…Walking…Tired…Sleep_

As she wakes up again in the dark and dirty alley, she raises her hand to the tender baseball sized lump on the back of her head. Try as hard as she might, she still can't remember where she is, how she got here, and worst of all, her name. She once again takes in her bleak surroundings and looks down at the gown she is wearing. It's damp, dirty, and torn, but at one point it looks to have been a very fine dress indeed. Having a fine dress doesn't get answers so, with a huff, she stands up and makes her way out of the alley.

As she emerges, she sees a busy street before her and takes in her surroundings. She sees mostly men in fine attire and a few women with bodices that are too low for decency. The buildings look clean and neat from the outside but one never knows, so as she turned right onto the street, she kept close to the shadows.

After only one block, she felt a shiver and a feeling of dread came over her. She had no proof, but she felt as though someone was following her. She picked up her pace and then darted across the street, through the alley, and out to the next street over. As she quickly walked, she repeatedly turned to look behind her but found no evidence of anyone following. Panic rose again and she ran, this time right into a solid body.

"_Oh my!"_ she yelps as her bottom slams into the cold sidewalk. She looks up and sees the outline of a man, with his hand extended, frantically apologizing.

"_Ma'am, please forgive me for any discomfort you are now feeling! It was surely not my intention to knock you down."_ As he said the words, he gave her a quick once over and noticed she looked like a street urchin. As he helped her up though, he saw more, more than the dirt on the surface. He saw what used to be a very fine dress, and a very pretty face behind the grit and grime that covered it.

"_Don't be absurd sir, you did not knock me down, I ran into you. You are absolved of any wrong doing."_ As she spoke, she did not make eye contact, and pretended to smooth out her dress, although that was an obvious waste of time.

"_Well then, won't you allow me to present myself to you properly. I am Lord Seeley Booth, Earl of Havlow."_ After his introduction, he gently brought her small hand to his lips. Her cheeks flushed red, embarrassed at the scandalous way she must look. As he lowered her hand, he asked _"May I have the pleasure of your name?"_

Her answer was a blank stare. Her name? She didn't even remember. What was she to do? Lie? Make up a name and then run? It all became too much and she did what ladies do…she swooned, right into the arms of Lord Booth. With one hand about her waist, he raised the other to the back of her head to help her stand on her own. When he did, he felt the lump on the back of her head and became fiercely protective of her.

"_My lady, please tell me your name so we can get you to your family and contact a physician!"_ He knew he sounded panicked, but he felt the sudden urge to protect this woman from anyone and anything.

He felt her start to shake and then heard the sobs. They were sad, heart crushing sobs and all he could do was hold her until she was done. After another minute or so, she backed away, wiped her tears, and looked up. _"I am sorry Lord Booth, but I can not give you my name. Not because I wish for you to not know who I am, but because I do not remember it." _With the end of that reveal, she hung her head in desperation. Where does she go? Who will help her? As if he was reading her mind, Lord Booth grabbed her hand and spoke. _"You will come with me to my townhouse. There I will call for a physician and we will see about getting you in perfect health."_Without a chance for her to object, they were on the way to his waiting carriage, which was just around the corner. He assisted her inside, but as he was about to get inside himself, he remembered. This was a young lady without a chaperon, he may not exactly know her standing in society, but he knew the repercussions if they were to be discovered in a carriage late at night alone. He then opted to ride atop with the driver, all the way thinking of the mysterious, disheveled, beautiful lady behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews…They all make me smile *Changes made to this chapter are the titles of Jack and Angela*

The ride to the town house did not take much time, 15 minutes at most. Thankfully it was late enough for most people to either still be out or already at home in their beds. Once in front of his residence, Lord Seeley jumped down, opened the door to the carriage, and assisted his mystery lady to the front door. The driver already received his instructions to fetch the physician, so once inside, Lord Seeley gave the order to his staff to place his guest in a room and make her comfortable. For once in his life, he was relieved that his brother Jared, whom also resides in the town house, was out with his friend gambling and wenching. He did not have the patience to deal with his inquiries at this moment.

Soon there was a knock at the door and the physician was being ushered in and up to the room. After 45 long minutes, he came back down and found Seeley in the parlor with a glass of brandy.

"Lord Booth, the lady appears to have no other injuries besides the bump on her head. There's nothing more I can do for her unfortunately. The mind is a fragile thing, and only time will tell if her memory returns."

Seeley breathed a sigh of relief that there were no other injuries, but still felt compassion for the beautiful lady, for she had no idea of her own history. The physician interrupted his thoughts with yet another problem that needed to be addressed. "Sir, may I remind you that she is a young woman and it would surely ruin her reputation if she were to stay in a house of two men whom she is not related to."

Of course Seeley knew he was right, he had already thought of a solution. "I quite agree sir, which is why I have sent for my friend and his wife and daughter. The lady will be properly chaperoned at all times. Thank you again and I will call upon you if needed."

With a polite nod, the physician left and therefore left Seeley alone, minus his staff, with his mystery lady. As he poured another glass, his friends were announced and appeared in the parlor. "Lord Seeley, may I present the Earl and Countess of Cantilever and Lady Caledonia."

As the butler retreated, Seeley was embracing his best friend and wife and thanking his lucky stars he had such faithful friends. "Jack, Angela, thank you so much for coming with so few details explaining my plight." After greeting his friends, he looked down at the curly headed angel that ended up at his side. As he crouched down, he tapped his cheek with his finger. Caledonia covered her mouth with her little hand, giggled, and then expectantly planted a quick peck on his cheek. He smiled widely at her and stood back up, waiting for her nanny to bring her upstairs before launching into his explanation as to why his friends were summoned.

Once the particulars were discussed, they were all shocked to see the subject standing in the door way of the room. With mouths gaped and eyes wide open, she rushed out the words that compelled her downstairs. "Bren. I think my name is something like Bren. I don't know why, but it just came to me. I apologize for intruding." Then, just like that, she was gone again.

The remaining three people looked at each other and Angela took that as her cue to go upstairs and find out more about this woman they will now call Lady Bren.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Once again, thank you all for reading

* * *

"Even dirty I can see why you were compelled to help a strange lady in the street." Jack had such a huge grin while commenting, that Seeley just shook his head. He then added a groan once he saw who had just walked through the door.

"Seeley, Lord Jack, what are you old men doing up so late?" Lord Jared laughed at his own joke, as did his friend Lord Percey. Jared flopped down on the couch, Percey in a chair, both waiting for answers.

"Jared, could you please keep your voice down. We have a guest upstairs and she is not feeling well." Upon hearing there was a woman upstairs, Jared sat straight up and demanded details. "A woman? Upstairs? Well brother, what have you been up to today?" Seeley rolled his eyes as he replied, "Not all men are like you and your friends, Jared. Lady Bren is Lady Angela's cousin and they are all staying here in order to be closer to the physician." Seeley knew that Jack was giving him an odd look but didn't comment.

"Oh, so there's nothing exciting going on in this house. Well, the night is young and I have no desire to be here and be quiet! Come on Percey, let's go back to the club and see if we can't win ourselves some more money tonight!"

Once Jared and Percey were gone, Seeley turned to Jack to explain his obvious lie to his brother. "I don't trust Jared or his friends to keep their mouths shut about the situation. We still have no idea how she came to be injured. She is not even sure if Bren is her real name. I think it is safest for her if we pretend that she is Angela's cousin from the country." Jack couldn't help but agree since it was a very good plan indeed.

* * *

After knocking, Angela heard a faint "Come in" and opened the door. She found Bren sitting on the side of the bed, looking very tired and worn out. "Hello Lady Bren, my name is Lady Angela, my husband and I are friends of Lord Seeley. He asked us to come here to lend you assistance and for me to act as your chaperon while in this house. Then hopefully we can find out what happened to you and who you are." Angela had made her way over to the bed and was now sitting next to Bren. She looked at this mysterious lady and couldn't help but feel that no matter who she turned out to be, they would become dear friends.

Bren stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of the bed. "I apologize for being a burden and for being the reason you were summoned from your home. I wish I had answers, but no matter how I try, I can't remember. All I end up doing is giving myself a headache."

Angela smiled and motioned for Bren to sit back down beside her. "I imagine a knock to the head would do all that. Please don't feel the need to apologize. We would do anything to help Seeley, and right now that means helping you."

Bren put her hand over Angela's and squeezed lightly. "Thank you for caring about a stranger. I don't know what I would have done if Lord Seeley hadn't taken me here. Did you have to travel far at this late hour?"

Angela patted her hand a couple times as she replied, "Not too far. We live on the outskirts of town. It only took a few minutes to get ourselves, our daughter Caledonia, and a few servants ready." Before Bren could apologize for them having to bring their daughter in the middle of the night, Angela continued. "And please do not worry about Caledonia. She loves adventure almost as much as she loves Seeley."

Every time Seeley's name was mentioned, Bren got a funny, stirring feeling in the pit of her stomach. The man probably saved her life, and he didn't even know who she was. He was handsome and kind and the loyalty of his friends spoke true. She wanted to know as much as she could about him.

"Is there much you could tell me about Lord Seeley? He has done so much for me, yet I know nothing of him." Angela knew when a woman was trying to find out information on a man that interests them. This was no different. And who could blame her, Seeley was a fine catch.

"Oh, I can tell you all about Seeley, much more than is proper, but what is the fun in always being proper? Seeley used to be a bit of a rouge when he was younger, but he has settled down quite a bit. He is more interested in his businesses and estates than he is in womanizing. He has a mistress right now, a widow, but I've heard Jack comment that Seeley plans to call that off soon. The woman is dropping hints of marriage and Seeley has no desire to marry her." When Bren heard the word mistress, she felt her heart speed up and there was a small pain in her chest.

"Does Lord Seeley have an aversion to marriage?" Angela shook her head, "No, he just prefers to marry for nothing less than love." Bren thought about her words and then commented, "I'm not sure, but I don't believe I have the desire to marry any time soon." Angela patted her hand again and promised to do all they could to help her find the truth.

"Anyway, then there's Jared, Seeley's brother. Where Seeley left off, Jared has taken over. Jared fancies widows, tavern wenches, and everything in between. I'm surprised an angry father hasn't come forward, demanding Jared marry his compromised daughter!" Bren's face flushed after that scandalous description of Seeley's brother as Angela just shakes her head and sighs.

"Where are my manners? You have got to be exhausted and desiring a hot bath before bed. Please allow me to lend the assistance of my maid while we are here. I have brought extra clothes that you can wear until we can get you to a seamstress."

Bren brought her hand to the lump on her head and felt the matted up hair and cringed. "Yes, I must look a fright and could use a good bath right now. Thank you, Lady Angela, for all you have done and continue to do." Angela smiled and took Bren's hand once more, "It's my pleasure and please call me Angela, for we are becoming fast friends, don't you agree?"

Angela left the room, leaving Bren to be tended to by her maid, and ran into Seeley in the hallway. "Angela, how is she doing? Does she feel alright? Is there anything else I can do for her this evening?" Angela hooked her arm around his and led him back downstairs. "No Seeley, she is content right now. We had a nice chat and she is going to take a hot, relaxing bath and then go to bed. The sweetheart needs sleep."

Seeley closed his eyes and imagined Bren in the bath, surrounded by steam and bubbles and groaned. Angela knew exactly what the groan was for and let out a laugh as they continued their way to the parlor. She had much to discuss with her husband tonight about Lord Seeley and Lady Bren.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for continuing to read. Lady Caledonia was named after my great grandmother, to whom I also have the pleasure of getting my name, just the shorter version :)

* * *

"_Jack, you never answered me last night. What do you think of Seeley and Bren_?" Angela watched her husband softly run his fingertips along her long body and lazily open his eyes. _"Angela, I didn't answer you because I had other tasks on my mind. Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind repeating last night."_ Truthfully, neither would she, but she at least wanted to finish the discussion first. _"Jack, I'm serious!"_ He looked into her eyes and heard the tone of her voice. Yes, she was definitely serious. _"I don't know. We don't even know who she is. She could be engaged or even married. She could have children waiting for her to come home. Then again, she could be completely alone in this world. We just don't know." _Angela knew he was right, but was still determined to give them a gentle shove towards each other if she could. _"Now can we do that thing again?" _Jack began again as there was a knock on the door, the maid announcing that Lady Caledonia was up and dressed and that breakfast was set up in the dining room. All her husband got was a quick kiss on the lips and a quick peak at her backside before she began to get dressed.

* * *

Seeley could not remember the last time he had lain in bed all night, staring at the ceiling and thinking. _Bren_. All his thoughts were centered on her. He just couldn't help himself. He barely knew the woman, but all he could think about was putting his arms around her and protecting her for the rest of time.

Long before dawn arrived, he was dressed and ready to begin the day. He had plans for Jack and himself to go to the buildings around where he found Bren and ask some questions. Maybe they would get lucky and find something out.

He was already sitting at the table when Jack, Angela, and Caledonia entered the room. Upon seeing Seeley at the table, Caledonia ran over to him and stopped as she heard her mother softly scold her, _"Caledonia. Do not bother him first thing this morning. At least let him eat his breakfast first."_ Seeley smiled, put his fork down on the plate, and pushed back in his chair. _"Don't be silly, she could never bother me." _He then smiled again, looked down at the precious child and said, _"Would you like to sit with me? I'm sure we could set your plate right next to mine."_ Caledonia beamed and then looked over at her mother. _"Fine, I know when I'm fighting a losing battle. You two are ruthless together!"_

Seeley grabbed the little girl around her waist as she jumped and landed in his lap in a fit of giggles. As he looked at her, he could not help but think of having his own daughter. Would she have silky brown hair and piercing eyes that were a beautiful mixture of blue and green? _Where did that come from? _

_

* * *

__Screams…Men…Ropes…Anger…Hurt…Panic…Hurt…Water…Walking_

Bren awoke to the sounds of Angela's maid bustling about and to the feel of a bed unfamiliar to her. She opened her eyes and remembered, just about everything was unfamiliar. She closed her eyes again and tried to remember the dream she thought she had, but whatever it was, it was lost to her. As she sat up, the maid stopped working to apologize but Bren would have none of it and ensured the girl that she was glad to be awake. The maid already had the clothes Bren was to wear, pressed and set out across the other side of the bed. _"Milady, Lord Seeley, Lord Jack, and Lady Angela are downstairs in the dining room. Should I go announce that you will be joining them?" _Bren smiled at the thought of seeing Seeley and replied, _"Yes. Please tell them all that I will be down shortly."_ As the maid left, Bren looked at herself in the mirror and continued smiling, despite her current situation. She had no way of knowing, but she felt she belonged and that the people waiting downstairs would end up saving her life in more ways than one.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement. If you like this story and haven't already, please read **Sebastian & Therese** by **eyrianone****, **it is wonderful!

* * *

The scene she walked in on in the dining room could melt any cold heart. It was a scene of family, friends, laughter, and love. Seeley caught her movement in the corner of his eye, and as he was about to remove Caledonia from his lap and stand, Bren put her hand out in front of her and said,

"Please, there is no need to get up. Remain seated and continue with your meal and conversation."

All eyes were on her as she made her way to the only open chair at the table, the chair next to Lord Seeley.

Seeley had been looking forward to this moment all morning, seeing what true beauty she possessed beneath the dirt and grime. He was taken aback at how stunning and perfect she truly was. Before he could break the silence and begin his well thought questions, Caledonia turned to Lady Bren,

"Good morning Lady Bren. My name is Lady Caledonia, but you can just call me Caledonia. I'm five years old and I love to draw. I want my own pony for my birthday, but my papa says I'm not old enough yet. You are very pretty and your dress looks just like one my mama has. Do you like Lord Seeley? Is that why you are staying in his house? How long will you be here?"

As all the adult faces at the table flushed, Angela signaled to the maid and informed Caledonia it was time for her to go back upstairs to finish getting ready for the day. With a well practiced pout, Caledonia asked,

"Do I have to right now? I want to talk to Lady Bren some more."

Angela smiled at her sweet innocence but was persistent,

"Yes. You have said plenty already and will have more time when you, Lady Bren, and I take a walk in Hyde Park and then get ices afterward. How does that sound?"

Caledonia excitedly removed herself from Seeley's lap, and turned towards Bren. With a little curtsy she said,

"It was very nice to meet you Lady Bren."

She then took the maids hand and made her way upstairs.

Once she left the room, they all looked at each other and let out a tension releasing laugh. Angela looked at Bren and said,

"I do apologize for all her questions and if she made you feel uncomfortable. She is extremely inquisitive and has not yet learned when to stop."

Bren took a sip of her tea and then looked back at Angela,

"Please do not worry. She did not upset me at all. She is a delight and can ask me as many questions as she wishes. I may not be able to answer, but she may ask."

Then, just like that, the inevitable awkwardness of the morning is gone and Bren was content at listening to Lord Seeley, Lord Jack, and Lady Angela converse. After a few minutes, the conversation steered back to Lady Bren and her predicament.

"Lady Bren, if you do not mind, Lord Jack and I plan to go to the part of town where I found you and ask some questions. I promise to be discrete."

Bren looked at each member of the table and tears began to pool in her eyes. These strangers were willing to walk around town and ask vague questions, and walk with her in the park and take her for ices. She blinked rapidly, willing the tears not to fall.

"Thank you my lords, I do not mind, and am ever so thankful that you all are willing to help a stranger such as myself. I only hope that I will properly be able to repay your kindness."

At that moment, seeing her eyes redden and her lip slightly quiver, Seeley wanted to rush to her and gather her in his arms. He wanted to make her feel safe. Of course that wasn't an option at this time, so he remained in his chair and placed his left hand over her right, which was resting on the table.

"Please do not worry so, or feel indebted to us. We want nothing but to help you determine your identity and wish for nothing in return. As long as you remain here, I will remain your humble servant and will do all that is in my power to help you."

As soon as Seeley said the words, he regretted them. Not because they were untrue, but because they may have been too much for Bren to handle so soon.

"As I said, Lord Jack and I will ask questions around town while you, Lady Angela, and Caledonia enjoy your noon walk in the park. We will meet again at supper time and hopefully will have relevant details for you."

Breakfast was completed without anymore heartfelt declarations or promises and each person retired to their rooms to prepare for the rest of the day.


End file.
